


The Gayest Brunch in Switzerland

by hakushaku_xiaolang



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakushaku_xiaolang/pseuds/hakushaku_xiaolang
Summary: While on a totally not gay vacation in the Swiss Alps, Ryo and Dee decide to make it really gay. Because they're cops. And that's what cops do. They fuck each other.





	The Gayest Brunch in Switzerland

"You know, Randy," Dee said, his arms taut and ready for action, "I often wonder what'd've happened if we'd never met."

The two sat at the brunch table, gazing longingly at each other, but even more longingly at the array of pastries and fruit that lay between them. All sorts of imported delicacies from far off lands. There were even delicate white strawberries adorning the fruit pile.

"Well," Randy replied, his hand absentmindedly fondling his badge, "we wouldn't be in Switzerland together, that's for damn sure."

"You're right, Ryo," Dee chuckled, "you're so right, you half-Japanese bastard."

The two men laughed politely to themselves and enjoyed the delicious fruit. At one point, Randy bit into a slightly overripe persimmon and his face was coated in sticky juice.

"Oh damn," Dee laughed, his cheeks growing flushed, "you look like you did the other night!"

"Was that a gross joke about fellatio," Randy queried, an eyebrow raised, "because if that's the case, there wouldn't be anywhere near as much sticky goop on my face. I'm an attentive and generous lover. Plus, you didn't even get hard last time we fooled around, old man."

"I'm 27 and that happens to one out of every five guys during those sorts of intimate encounters," Dee defended.

"It's never happened to me," Randy countered.

"It did so! It happened when we were on that work retreat to the gay spa on Long Island," Dee pointed out.

"That doesn't count," Randy bellowed, "what happens on Long Island stays on Long Island."

"That's Las Vegas, you goddamn illiterate dweeb," Dee yelled.

"You promised me you wouldn't ever call me illiterate in anger," Randy whimpered, "you know that my dyslexia held me back. I had to spend two extra years in Police Academy. Yeah. Tell everyone. Hey! Everyone! I had to spend an extra two years in Police Academy because I'm severely dyslexic and my needy-ass boyfriend desperately needed you all to know that."

"Whoa, boyfriend?" Dee asked slightly too loud, taken aback, "you've never called me that."

"Well, I've said it a lot in my mind," Randy said, also slightly too loud, "you're important to me and I don't like it when we fight."

The restaurant was entirely silent. 

"You wanna," Randy whispered, "you wanna get out of here? Our room just got cleaned."

"You know that I love four things," Dee smirked, "brunch, the movie The Shawshank Redemption, clean sheets, and putting my dick in you."

"I love you, too," Randy beamed.

"Let's go upstairs," Dee said, his smile widening, "and I'll give that ass a workout."

And so, they did.

Also, Ryo went blind inexplicably.


End file.
